


Undone

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Undone

He leans against the wall of his flat, wearing too tight jeans and a shirt open three buttons more than is decent. His thumbs are hooked in his belt and a satisfied smirk lurks at the corners of his mouth.

Am I going to let him get away with it, looking like a debauched angel? Fucked if I am.

I move close and closer still until there's only room for breath between us, breath and heat. Then I put my hand on his belt buckle and pull.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

A kiss is my only answer.  



End file.
